Truly a paradox kid
by Anticsareme
Summary: Three days can change everything. Especially for one speedster. Because time seems to move...at a different pace... Rated T for language. Nothing else is too bad.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful day. Mostly sunny a few clouds. Completely serene. The world was at peace. Except at Mt. Justice. The Young Justice team and a few members of the Justice League were there. Tears were in a few of their eyes. An alter up front with two pictures. One of Wallace West. Another of Kid Flash. It was summer. The media did not know yet. Of either of there deaths. And Robin was the only one who saw what happened.

Simple mission. Go in. Take out the villain. But one fault. One design fault. One mistake on the villain's part cost his friend his life. One minute Wally was standing in front of him, the next minute, gone. He put it as vaporized. Wally vaporized. Robin was lucky to get away with only a broken arm. Tears had stained his face red.

Barry was also red with tears. Robin felt an arm around his shoulder. He was in the back, but someone had probably just shown up. He looked toward the alter. A face leaned in real close to Robin's. He couldn't recognize it though.

"What cha' doin?" asked a masculine voice. Robin was filled with rage that the person who had placed an arm over him had no idea what was going on.

"It's a funeral!" he said a little louder than he would've liked. He looked over to see quite the character. White lab coat. Black pants. Goggles over the eyes, and a mess of fiery red hair. He had an amusing grin on his face. He seemed familiar, but Robin couldn't place him. The stranger cocked an eyebrow.

"Robin. Who clipped your wing?" he asked playfully. Before Robin could say anything, the guy ruffled his hair. Robin jumped. People turned and looked. Everyone eventually turned to look. People kept distance from him. His smile turned into a confused frown. Then into a light grin as Batman and The Flash appeared.

"Brucie! Barry! Good to see you. Well, younger. You two are such killjoys down the road," laughed the person. People stared. He walked up to The Flash.

"Look. I don't know what you're here for but leave," said Kaldur. He was also torn up from the incident. He was a leader. And someone died. But for some strange reason the person looked over to Robin.

"When am I Robby?" he asked. A dead serious face, "I see I'm at the mountain. It looks so _young_. But it seems well developed. Perhaps it really is too confusing as a person who has lived through many a things and has seen so much."

He rubbed his chin. He looked at the rest of the team. He looked at Superboy.

"Conner! How old are you right now?" he asked quickly.

"One year, three months, two weeks, and four days," he answered slowly. The person rubbed his chin.

"So this is, hypothetically speaking of course, only three days after my accident. Date wise of course," he said more to himself than to anyone. But he was still smiling. Then he got a quizzical look on his face, "So I've met you, and you know about me, but this is the first time seeing me like this, with my vast knowledge, and no one's died yet. God I can't help but have some ambivalence to the whole idea."

No one was really paying attention that they were at a funeral. This kid showing through everyone off. Batman went up to "escort" him away from the funeral, but he moved faster than Batman would've thought. As fast as a speedster.

"That's right. You're as ninja as ever," he said sarcastically, "Is it the training? Or the crazy ass costume of ultimate ninja darkness?"

Batman cocked an eyebrow. This person… he sounded like…

Just then his stomach growled.

"Already? I ate not to… or …did…? Fuck. I hate being the only speedster who can't tell time with their stomach," he moaned, "Uncle Barry? Can I have some of the granola you keep on you?"

"Who…?" he asked.

"Wally duh… would did you think I was? Cleopatra? Wait. No bad example. She really did look similar to me… Oh I know! Attila the Hun! That guy was ugly. Had the worst wart you ever did see, right above his lip, on the left side."

**Another story. Little explanation. More will be explained when I update. More likely to update with reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared. This was not Wally. He was vaporized. The guy looked at all of them. He walked up to Conner.

"Dude…, why is everyone here so depressed? Conner. You were always a depressing guy, fill me in," he whispered.

"Get away or I'll punch you into next week."

The kid laughed.

"Been there. Done that. And what makes you think you can? And when did you learn to speak like that?" he asked. His face had a huge look of puzzlement.

"A few days ago. And I'm Superman's clone."

Everyone looked grim. But the kid laughed long and hard. He slung one arm around Conner. Conner stood confused. The kid grabbed his stomach. When he stopped laughing, he reached under his goggles to remove tears from laughing from his eyes.

"Supes, no one is a clone. We are all ourselves!" he said in a philosophical tone, "You are Conner, he's Clark," he said pointing at Superman, "You're you, he's him, she's her, and I'm me!"

Everyone encircled this crazy kid. They needed to see if he was a threat. He turned on his heel and looked Batman in the eye. An infamous Bat glare was given to the kid. He didn't even flinch.

"You know, it's scarier when you're an old codger. You're eighty-five and scared the shit out of me. Then again I was so young and confused. But I really am the same age. Just wiser."

Bruce Future

"Are you sure that he'll even show up?" asked a dark haired man in a suit. Four men sat in the room. Two with dark hair. One in a suit, the other in a gym teacher's set of clothes. A red haired man who was dressed in a white shirt, nice slacks and a tie. And an older man sitting in a chair, a hard look on his face, his hair white with age.

"He told me long ago that this was his first run. The one he'd need our guidance…," said the older man. A bright light quickly came and left the room.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the kid now in front of them. It was none other than Kid Flash. His right arm was covering his eyes. His left arm was where he had been hit. After a minute he moved his arms down to the ground and stopped yelling, realizing there was no pain. He looked up at the four men who were staring at him. Two with scowls. Two with smiles.

"Wh… what's going on here?" he asked nervously. The older scowling man sighed.

"Late as always Kid Flash. But then again, this is your first time doing such a jump."

He looked confused and scared. So young in comparison to the confident pool of knowledge he met when he was younger. On numerous occasions. He quickly jumped back to his feet.

"Sorry! I'm supposed to be in Gotham! Sorry! Got to GAH!" he yelped being picked up by the larger of the dark haired men. The smaller one laughed.

"Easy KF, that fight happened _years_ ago. I'm fine."

He looked scared. The man sighed.

"It's me, Robin. You've jumped time. And you'll be hop scotching to and fro in any part of history." 

"You're not Robin! You're an adult."

"Look Wally," said the red haired man, "You need to calm down. You jumped thirty years into the future."

Wally Funeral

"Maybe I should go. Tomorrow's taco day at school. And I love tacos so," he said playfully. He stood for a minute, "Huh? Why isn't it workin… oh Brucie. You played me like a fiddle. That shot. And the drink was an antidote. A cure for my unique ability that kept me from aging. That explains why you asked me to come here and now. Oh damn you old man Bruce!"

Everyone stared at him like he was a raving lunatic. He slipped his goggles down so they hung around his neck. His eyes were closed.

"Ah! The sun is so much brighter! It's been so long since I've removed these goggles in the presence of the sun. This must be what it's like for Robin when he's Dick," he said eyes still closed. A spray of freckles across his nose. They were eerily identical to the one of Wally in the picture. And the brilliance of his bright eyes.

"WALLY!" he cried. He looked over and smiled.

"That's what I have been saying," he said. It took a minute to except that he looked like Wally.

"We'll need a…," began Batman.

"Blood sample. I know I know. Don't get your rubber pants in a twist."

A stifled laugh came from Flash.

"What?" he asked with a smile as Batman glared at him, "Oh come on, you've got to admit that is funny." 

"I don't have to admit anything."

**Kay. There will be more answers over more chapters. Send questions and I'll see if I can answer them in chapters. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The members of league, and he Young Justice insisted on finishing the funeral thinking that the red-head in front of them was an impostor. He did look like him. But he seemed so different from Wally. This person was aloof. Yet patient. But he never dropped his smile. As if he knew something absolutely hilarious.

Bruce Future

Wally sat, his eyes wide trembling with fear. He was vibrating in Conner's grip. Bruce sighed. He was going to be a problem yet.

"Wallace. Relax otherwise you'll cause so much friction there will be a fire."

Wally funeral

After the funeral was over Wally stretched. He was "escorted" inside by some of the league while others left.

"Oh I so do feel the aster. Don't you Dickie?" the red haired teen exclaimed. He avoided Robin's punch by a mere centimeter. The teen still had a smile. Robin was restricted because of the cast on his arm, "Now, now, wing in splint doesn't mean you're out, it just means that other people will beat whoever makes fun of you."

With that he was punched by Artemis. Robin looked at him and couldn't help but wonder, how'd he know his name?

Wally- four years in the future his past

"Oh! Robin! Why do you always lock me in this closet?" Wally moaned. Whenever he visited someone in the future, he was always locked away in a room secluded from many people.

"Cause I find it entertaining," he said sarcastically.

"Master Richard?" said a voice Wally didn't know.

"Quiet Alfred! KF's in there!"

Wally stifled a laugh.

"Dude, your name is Dick?"

"Shut it West."

Wally present time

"You'll see in about four years, Master Richard," he joked sounding like Alfred. His smile only growing larger. He entered the medical wing and sat on one of the chairs.

"How can you be so calm? You're not Kid Flash," Artemis finally yelled. Wally looked at her and sighed.

"And how is that everyone on the team gets married but me? I mean they would've told me I got married if I did if I existed right?" he asked for the first time with emotion that wasn't good natured. But looked as though it was insecure. But a smile replaced it as Batman walked in, Flash close behind with an uncertain look on his face. He stuck out his arm.

"Come on. Come on. I hate these things and I want to get it over with! It hurts having to rip them out and you know it Uncle Barry."

So they quickly drew a blood sample, but like a speedster his wound healed quickly and they did have to pull the needle out of him.

"Ow," he said with little emotion. He healed in no time. He looked off into space for a minute.

"Hey Uncle Barry?" he said just as he was about to leave, with the Young Justice team still watching him.

"Yeah kid?" he asked. The teen gave a hurt look.

"Is my dad still in jail? Or was he released?" he asked, "Time is so confusing when you have nothing but it."

Flash's eyes went wide.

"How'd you?" he asked. Everyone gave a confused look. But Batman's was grim. The ginger lifted his shirt to show a grotesque scar. It looks like he was stabbed a long time ago.

"Yeah, I remember you sewing me up after this nasty one. God did it hurt."

Flash's eyes were filled with terror.

"Wally?"

"No. You do not think I am Wallace," he said in an Indian accent. He threw his arm into the air, "And by Allah! I do not think! That this is! The best idea ever!"

His scar flexed with each movement. It was horrifyingly disgusting.

"Dude. Calm down," said Robin.

"But Dick," he whined, "I don't want too. I've been doing loads of stuff for you! Well, um, I will for you but I already have… huh, that made more sense in my head."

"I'm Robin," he said.

"Yes, yes, Y-E-S, yes. And Batman isn't Brucie Way…," he said as Batman covered his mouth, "Ugh, your glove smells like pine sol. I never took you from a neat freak. Oh wait, yeah I did. When I accidently, oh wait, that hasn't happened yet."

**I have no life. Review to the person with no life please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The blood tests took a while to be sorted out. All the while the team stared at the red haired green eyed teen that had appeared at Kid Flash's funeral. He was looking around mumbling something. He had a playful mirth in his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this. He kept smiling at the team. He looked a lot like Wally with his face. But he didn't seem as idiotic as their now dead speedster. He seemed more aloof.

"Wow. This is more asterous than when… wait hasn't happened yet," he said now trying to start a conversation. He looked up at Robin. A shy smile comes to his face. Then he glances at Artemis. He's still smiling.

"What?" Artemis growls. She does not want to even consider getting along with an imposter. He blinks and rubs the back of his neck shyly.

"It's uh… it's nothing," he finally said. He knew that she would be married to someone at age twenty three. He didn't know what to say.

Artemis's wedding day Wally's past

"You can't lock me up in here!" Wally whined. Dick looked at him apathetically.

"Dude, you can't come. Its Artemis's wedding. You can't come."

"But why?" he whined again. This time Dick smirked at him.

"Can't have you messing up time dude."

"I'm forever stuck in time. Can't I come?"

"No. Either leave this time or spend your time in a closet," he said locking the door. Wally crossed his arms angrily. It wasn't his fault he wanted to see the guy that was supposed to be with Arty for the rest of her life. Or see her. After the time powers and the non-aging, he was never allowed to see her. Or M'gann. He was limited to seeing his Uncle who wouldn't live as long as Wally would like no matter what he tried, Bruce who kept him in the Bat cave, Dick who quite frankly acted like one when he locked Wally in a closet, Roy who followed that as well but would at least talk to him with a walkie talkie, or even Conner. Conner was the most lenient. He had become a gym teacher.

He allowed Wally some time outside. He let him run a few laps in the school gymnasium. He liked running with Conner. But with the time traveling ability, running seemed less important. He liked to sit down and talk to different people. He recalled creating a library hall of hero records. He decided to go there in time. In a flash he was gone. He was more than a thousand years into the past. He ran to the Scandinavian region. When he got there, people parted to see him through. He was seen as a god. Though he knew he wasn't, he had trouble convincing the people. They saw him as a powerful god of lightning. They called him Thor when he visited. Possibly from the one time he was at the blacksmith's and went a little too fast with the hammer causing it to create many sparks.

And because people didn't understand Wally, they called him Thor. This was probably how he would be remembered for years to come. But for now he went to his frost covered library.

Normal time

Batman walked into the room everyone was waiting in. Flash followed but then walked to the kid. The red haired teen stood up and looked Flash in the eye. Flash embraced the teen in a large hug. The teen didn't struggle, but instead hugged back.

"You know Uncle Bar, you're pretty oblivious," they heard the teen say.

"Batman…," Kaldur began.

"He is Kid Flash. The DNA matches at least. And he seems to remember things about all of you. Nonetheless…"

"You want them to keep an eye on me I know," the teen complained, "You're just as big of a worry wart as you are in the future."

Batman glares at him and Wally rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry Bats," he says smiling, "Your glare gets real nasty in a few years."

"You weren't joking?" asked Robin. Wally gave an evil smile.

"Now why would I do that Night wing?"

Everyone looked at him in utter confusion.

"He's Robin," Conner stated.

"Eh… for now. Just wait a few years. That's when everything really gets weird. I can't tell you the number of times I have popped in on something I shouldn't have. Like this one time that was really funny… and another… well not so funny but I got to know more about you."

He glanced in Conner and M'gann's direction and snickered.

"Dude. Prove you're KF," said Robin not believing him. Wally looked him dead in the eye.

"When you and I first met Flash brought me to Gotham. Batman was in no way shape or form approving the spontaneous appearance to the Central Speedsters. You smirked at me as I tripped over my own two feet still not used to stopping at accelerated speeds. You laughed as I was trying to hide my bloody nose from running into a wall," he finished eyeing Robin in a way that said '_Anything else to add?'_

**Added one new chapter. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Man it has been too long, sort of, that I have last walked in this mountain. And it's not so dusty!" Wally skipped happily down the halls with a huge smile on his face. The team remained at least two feet away from the overzealous speedster as though he did match Wally's DNA, they were wary of him in case he were an imposter.

"So… Kid Flash," Kaldur began, uncomfortable calling him such as he was uncertain. It would not be the first time that someone claimed to be someone they weren't.

"Kal," he whined, "Call me Wally! That's my name!"

"Seriously KF?" Robin said slipping back into habit. Wally grinned and pulled Robin into an awkward hug.

"Yes. Now… I have a few ideas that I have been _dying_ to use," he said with an impish grin that Robin knew was solely for either pranks or a really dumb idea. Usually both.

"Ideas?" he responded.

"And some I _know _will be a big hit," he said throwing an arm around Robin, "TOO THE MAN CAVE!"

"The what-!" Robin cried as he was zipped out of the room. Everyone looked at one another bewildered with the randomness. They wondered once more if it really was Wally.

-.-

"The hell-? Wally. You're causing trouble again?" Clone Roy asked as Wally barged into his home. Wally just smiled and sat Robin down on the couch.

"Yes? Is this a problem?" he asked innocently.

Two days ago…

_Roy had just heard about Wally's death. The funeral would be exactly three days after his death. Though he was just a clone it hurt. He walked into his house waiting to cry until he got inside. He never did end up crying though._

_Sitting on his couch was Wally nonchalantly reading a magazine that was gotten for him by his two "brothers". He didn't even seem to notice Roy coming in as he flipped through the pages. There was a minute of silence before Wally looked up. He was wearing an odd lab coat and had his goggles placed precariously on his head._

"_Hey Roy boy!" he said with a smile looking back at the magazine._

"_But how the- why the-… you know what," he said softly making Wally look back up, "This business is too damn complicated."_

_Wally only smirked._

"_So how's the kid?" he asked. Roy raised his brow in confusion. A dazed look came to Wally's eyes for a moment._

"_Oh wait… that's not for a few years. My bad!" he said with a smile that would have put Cheshire to shame._

"_But you died," he muttered. Wally furrowed his brows and put the magazine down. He leaned back a bit to stretch before asking, "What is today?"_

_Roy gave a curt answer and Wally paled._

"_Shitake mushrooms! I'm not supposed to be here!" he yelped. Roy raised a brow curiously. _

"_Why?" Roy asked._

"_You told me not to."_

_Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Wally, I may have told you that before but-"_

"_Not yet you haven't that's not for a few years… which reminds me… Beware of Artemis and Auntie Dinah in a few years."_

"_Why?" _

"_Auntie Dinah will marry Ollie and Artemis will have a beau and let me be the one to tell you that they will hound you about your relationship."_

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"_Nothing that concerns you Roy-boy," he smiled disappearing. Roy felt a pounding in his head that was oddly familiar to how he would feel after talking to Oliver. _

"_Damn."_

**I updated and it's crap. Review?**


End file.
